


[podfic] The Chanukah Story… With Swears

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Judaism… With Swears [3]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chanukah, Gen, Humor, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Retelling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Literally what it says on the tin. The Chanukah story, with more swearing than when you splash hot latke oil on yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chanukah Story… With Swears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250600) by http://swanjolras.dreamwidth.org/. 



> Thanks so much, Swanjolras, for your permission to record all those months ago! I hope, despite your blog being defunct, that you do find this. 
> 
> A happy Chanukah to all!

Title: [The Chanukah Story… With Swears](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/swanjolras/134465792272)  
Length: 7:07  
File Size/Type: 14 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n9fd521dj8wfc9b/The_Chanukah_Story%E2%80%A6_With_Swears.mp3)


End file.
